The invention relates to screw compressors and, more particularly, to reduction in losses at the discharge porting of a screw compressor.
As screw compressor speeds increase, kinetic pressure losses increase at the compressor discharge ports. Flow at the discharge port is characterized by converging streams that produce a highly contrasted flow cross-section downstream of the discharge. This results in high losses and/or the need for potentially bulky diffusers.
It is clear that the need remains for improvement in structures so as to reduce losses at this portion of the compressor.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a compressor wherein losses at the discharge port are reduced.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily achieved.
According to the invention, a screw compressor is provided which comprises a housing having a discharge port; and at least two rotors disposed in said housing for generating opposed discharge flows through said discharge port, wherein said discharge port has edges defining a discharge opening, and wherein said edges are rounded so as to smooth flow-of said discharge flows past said edges.